My Mysterious Boys
by Lee JiSoo
Summary: Kehidupan seorang cowo yang berubah sampai 180 derajat hanya karena seorang cowo masuk di kehidupannnya? 'Aku kan laki-laki! Aku kan straight? tapi.. tapi..'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Title: My Mysterious Boys**

**Author: Lee Jisoo**

**Rate: M**

**Editor: NHK, Han Sungra**

**Cast: EXO Couple, dan artis KPop lainnya**

**General****: YAOI, school life, romance, humor(mungkin)**

**Warning: BL(Boys Love)**

~happy reading~

Di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang namja manis yang sedang terlelap dengan tenangnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan 7.30 yang berarti hanya tinggal 20 menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya di tutup dan pelajaran di mulai.

"Baekhyuniieee~~" Teriak seorang namja yang tidak kalah manisnya. Karna tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan(?), namja tersebut langsung menerjang masuk tanpa permisi dan mencari objek yang tadi di panggilnya. Dalam beberapa detik saja dia dapat menemukan objek tersebut.

"Yak! Baekkie! Iroena! Baekkie ini sudah jam7.30! kita bisa telat!" kata namja tadi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh namja bernama Baekhyun tadi. Merasa mimpi indahnya teganggu, Baekhyun menggeliat resah, mengganti posisi tidurnya dan kembali tertidur.

"Yak! BYUN BAEKHYUN! IROENA!" kesabaran namja tersebut sudah sampai batasnya, dia menggunakan teriakkan mautnya untuk membangunkan namja pemalas tersebut.

"Waaaaa!" Baekhyun sontak terbangun dengan posisi duduk. "wae? Wae? ada apa Luhan Hyung?!" tanyanya panik.

"Ada apa- ada apa" decak Luhan kesal. "coba kau lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"eoh? Jam?" Baekhyun melirik jam dinding kamarnya. "oh.. my…" Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung pergi duluan!" Teriak Luhan seraya meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Eoh! Hyung! Jamkkanman!" omel Baekhyun seraya berari ke kamarnya.

"Andweyo! Aku tidak mau terlambat! Annyeong!" ucap Luhan seraya berlari kecil takut-takut Baekhyun akan memelas dan melakukan aegyo.

"Yak! Hyuung!"

_SKIP_

"aahhh! Hannie hyung jahaaatt!" gerutu Bakhyun dengan berlari-lari kecil karna kurang lebih 5 menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan di tutup, sedangkan waktu yang di butuhkan itu 10 menit lebih untuk mencapai sekolah.

Tiba di sebuah perempatan..

Brug..

"ahh.. sakit.." ringis Baekhyun memegang pantatnya, karna dia menabrak seseorang dan harus berakhir dengan pantatnya yang mencium aspal.

"gwaencanha?" sebuah suara bass membuatnya menonggakan kepalanya dan dilihatnya seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi (pantas saja baekhyun jatuh sedangkan namja ini tetap berdiri tegak) yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

'Tampan..' batin Baekhyun dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan pikirannya, dia pun meraih tangan namja itu untuk berdiri. "aahh.. ne, gwaencanha. Mian aku sedang terburu-buru tidak melihat keadaan sekitar. Kamsahamnida sudah membantuku berdiri. Annyeong!" kata Baekhyun sambil menundukkan badannya dan langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Namja manis… Lucu.. Dan aneh.. Membuatku tertarik saja.." namja tampan itu bersmirk. "kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Namja bernametag 'Park Chanyeol' itu menyeringai menang, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_TBC_

**Gimana FF nya? Jangan lupa Review nya. Ini debut FF pertama saya ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Title: My Mysterious Boys**

**Author: Lee Jisoo**

**Rate: M**

**Editor: NHK, Han Sungra**

**Cast: EXO Couple, dan artis KPop lainnya**

**Category: YAOI, school life, romance, humor(mungkin)**

**Warning: BL(Boys Love)**

N.P: sehun disini ga cadel. Bingung nulis percakapannya gimana takut ada S yang ketinggalan(ngertilah maksudnya)

~Happy Reading~

"hah.. hah… hah.." Namja ber-nametag Byun Baekhyun mengatur napasnya. Karna dia berhasil memecahkan rekor 5menit sampai di sekolah dari rekor-rekor terdahulu yang dia catatkan *Chukkae*. Tubuhnya basah dengan peluh, yang membuat kemeja putihnya menjadi teransparan dan memperlihatkan sedikit lekukkan tubuhnya *dan author pun napsu. Skip*

"Haahhh… Hannie Hyuuung!" Baekhyun berteriak geram melihat kakak kebarnya yang sedang bercanda dengan namja chingunya, Oh Sehun(namja chingu Luhan).

Yang merasa namanya di sebut pun mencari asal dari sumber suara tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi dia menemukan objek tersebut(?) dengan hitungan detik. "Baekkie-ahh.. Kau sudah sampai?" Tanya Luhan basa basi dan membuat ekspresi muka sepolos mungkin, sambil menahan tawanya karna kini adik kesayangannya itu sedang mem-pout-kan mulutnya dengan muka yang merah sambil berjalan ke arahnya dan tentu juga Sehun. Lalu satu yang pasti, dia tau sekali kalau Baekhyun sedang marah padanya, tapi menurutnya itu terlihat imut dan lucu, 'menggemaskan'.

"Hannie hyung jahat! Hannie hyung tidak membangunkan Baekkie!" keluh Baekhyun pada kakaknya itu dengan bibir yang di-pout-kan.

"Hyung sudah membangunkanmu Baekkie. Tapi Bakkie saja yang susah di bangunkan." Bela Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hyung tidak menunggu Baekkie? Dan malah asik ber`mesraan' ria dengan orang ini." Baekhyun makin mem-pout-kan bibirnya sambil memincingkan bibirnya kearah Sehun. `aigoo… kyeopta!' batin Luhan. Sehun yang merasa terpojokkan dengn kata-kata bekhyun tadi, memutar bola matanya malas, dan membuka suara.

"sudah.. sudah.. sebentar lagi kelas dimulai lebih baik kita cepat ke masuk." Sehun melerai.

"hehe.. nee Sehunie..." Kekeh Luhan. Lalu Luhan langsung merangkul adiknya. "sudah ya baekkie.. jangan marah lagi.. Hyung minta maaf. Maafkan hyung ya!" Rajuk Luhan sambil terus merangkul Baekhyun dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

"ne.. ne.. Baekkie maafkan. Tapi lain kali jangan ulangi lagi." Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"ne~~ gomawo Baekkie-ahh" Ucap luhan seraya memeluk Baekhyun erat hingga menghentikan langkah mereka.

"hyung…" panggil Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya(?)

"emh?" Luhan melepas pelukan dan kebali berjalan, tetap merangkul Baekhyun.

"Baekkie lapaarrr… Baekkie tidak sempat sarapaann… Luhan Hyung harus bertanggung jawab… teraktir baekkie…" pinta Baekhyun dan langsung meluncurkan jurus andalannya, Ber-aegyo ria.

"ahhh….. ne.. ne.. saat istirahat ya! Kalau sekarang hyung tidak mau, bisa kena marah saem.." jelas Luhan.

"hmm.. ne.. ne.. gomawo hyuung!" Baekhyun merangkul Luhan. "oh.. ya hyung.."

"ehm?"

"dari tadi Sehun diam saja.." kata baekhyun polos sambil menunjuk Sehun yang berada di belakang mereka.

"haah? Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu kalian." Akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara dengan muka datar yang terkesan.. ehm.. kesal. Kenapa kesal? Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi dia hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh orang yang di cintainya dan juga oleh sahabatnya. Dan sekarang, mereka malah bermesraan ria. Luhan memang tidak peka mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun . Justru sebaliknya, Luhan menyadari bahwa sekarang Sehun sedang kesal karna dirinya dan jua Baekhyun.

-SKIP-

Di sebuah kelas bertuliskan 2-2, terlihat tiga namja yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang, dua namja berparas manis ber-nametag `Byun Luhan' dan `Byun Baekhyun' yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip, tentunya karna mereka adalah saudara kembar. Satunya lagi namja berparas tampan dan kulit seputih susu ber-nametag `Oh Sehoon'.

`Kreeekkk'

"semua duduk di tempatnya masing-masing." Suara Choi saem mengintrupsi seluruh siswa untuk duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Yang asalnya suasana kelas yang ricuh berubah menjadi tegang dan hening. Terlihat seorag namja tampan nan tinggi mengikuti Choi saem dari belakang.

`sepertinya aku mengenalnya….' Batin Baekhyun sambil terus menerawang.

"Sekarng kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah! Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.." kata Choi saem sambil menepuk pundak murid baru tersebut.

"ne. kamsahamnida songsaemnim." Namja tersebut berterima kasih. "Annyeong! Park Chanyeol imnida. Aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika. Tapi aku sendiri berasal dari korea. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Namja tampan tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya yang di akhiri dengan senyum menawan yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

`DEG'

-TBC-

**Penasaran? Penasaran? RCL nya yaa! ^.^**


End file.
